This invention relates to a method of injecting adhesives into cracks of structures by sealing surface portions of the structure outside of the cracks, attaching injection pipes on surface portions of the structures at the cracks and connecting an adhesives injecting device to each one the injection pipes
To repair cracks in concrete, stone, and other non-organic materials, it has been practiced to inject adhesives of liquid or grease-like materials into the cracks. Such, injections have been made at high-pressures and high-speeds or at low-pressures and low-speeds, depending on crack conditions and the kinds of adhesives used. In the former case, the working time required has been fairly short and efficiency has been high. In the latter case, however, the working time has been longer and the work efficiency has been low. When a large number of cracks have been repaired, and the total length of the cracks has been therefore long, large numbers of workers have been required to make these injections. Such prolonged work at elevated positions may injure workers' health in either a hot or a cold climate.
Internal volumes of cracks can't be judged from outside a cracked structure, and it is difficult to know exactly the quantity of adhesives injected into cracks. When material is simply poured into cracks it is difficult to calculate how much material has been used.
A primary object of this invention is to enable quick work but yet to allow one to easily determine the quantity of adhesives used, even when one works with a low pressure at a slow speed.